


Payback

by hylen



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylen/pseuds/hylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Two weeks, four days, five hours, and twenty-nine minutes.

That’s how long it’s been since Emma fucked Regina in the middle of a council meeting. It was also the last time Regina let Emma touch her intimately in any way, shape, or form.

When Regina said that payback was a bitch, Emma assumed Regina would be fucking her in public somewhere. Like one night at Granny’s or something. She didn’t expect to be completely cut off. And certainly not for two and a half weeks!

She really misses being able to touch her girlfriend and it’s starting to affect her mood. Henry has taken avoiding her at home. Come to think of it, he avoids Regina too, so maybe that has nothing to do with her mood.

At the moment though, that doesn’t really matter as she’s not with Henry, nor is she at home. She’s at some stupid, fancy restaurant for some stupid, fancy dinner and she’s wearing a stupid, fancy dress.

She really hates wearing dresses and this one is ridiculously short. She’s actually kind of surprised at how short it is because Regina is the one who picked it out and she knew very well where they’d be having dinner.

It isn’t until Regina is sliding her left hand under Emma’s dress, that she realizes what is going on.  _This_  is Regina’s payback. Being fucked in the middle of a super fancy dinner.

The two weeks, four days, five hours, and fifty-eight minutes leading up to this point were simply added torture. After absolutely nothing for that long, Emma will come faster and harder and will have a much more difficult time hiding it.

Regina knew exactly what she was doing. That bitch. And Emma is the dumbass who chose not to wear underwear with her ridiculously short, extremely tight dress. Dammit.

Regina wastes no time in pushing two fingers into Emma’s center and Emma notices just how wet she already is. She really wants to scoff right now. It figures her own body would betray her at a time like this.

As Regina starts to pump her fingers in and out, Emma closes her eyes and bites her lip. She starts to moan when laughter rings out from the far end of the table and she suddenly remembers where she is.

Her eyes open wide and she finds Mary Margaret watching her curiously. Of course she was seated across from her best friend tonight. Regina probably did it on purpose.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret mouths. When Emma smiles and nods, she shrugs and turns back to the teacher she was talking to.

Regina starts pumping faster and Emma has to grip the edge of her seat, hips rocking forward slightly. Emma glances at Regina and sees that the other woman is eating -  _fucking eating_  - as though she doesn’t have her hand shoved between Emma’s legs. Emma hates her so much right now.

She reaches for her spoon, because she is currently the only one not eating, and Regina decides to pump faster and add her thumb to Emma’s clit. The spoon clatters back to the table and Mary Margaret looks up in alarm.

Please don’t speak. Please don’t speak. Please don’t speak.

"Emma, what’s wrong?" Damn. Several people have now turned their attention to Emma and she doesn’t even have to look at Regina to know the other woman is smirking.

"Oh it’s nothing. Just a muscle cramp in my leg." Everyone nods and goes back to their conversations. Except Mary Margaret. She continues to stare at Emma for a few seconds before finally turning her attention back to the other teacher.

Emma can feel her orgasm coming and she starts to panic. How the hell is she supposed to cover that up? She wants to tell Regina to wait, but she has no idea how to do it without someone noticing.

Before she can think of anything, Regina curls her fingers and hits Emma’s g-spot twice in rapid succession causing Emma’s orgasm to hit her full force. Emma simultaneously doubles over, hits her fist on the table, and clenches her teeth to keep from moaning.

The entire table goes silent and every head turns in her direction. Regina slips her hand from between Emma’s legs and wipes her fingers on her napkin under the table. She tosses the napkin on her plate and looks at Emma in concern.

"Emma, dear, if your leg is bothering you that much, perhaps we should get you home." Emma shoots Regina a look that is part grateful and part death glare. Regina smirks again before standing up, pulling Emma with her. "I’m so sorry everyone. Emma recently started running again and her bod is obviously not responding well. We must be heading home."

Emma wants to roll her eyes because that is the lamest excuse she’s ever heard, but everyone is nodding and saying their goodbyes and she simply smiles back. She fake limps out of the restaurant because if you’re going to lie you might as well go all out. When they get outside, she turns to yell at Regina, but the brunette grabs her and pulls her into a searing kiss.

"Now we’re even," she says as she pulls away and starts walking to the car, leaving Emma dumbstruck in the middle of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Several people asked for a sequel to my Secret fic.


End file.
